


Driving Home for Christmas

by sharleclair



Category: Captain America (Movies), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharleclair/pseuds/sharleclair
Summary: “Can you please help me? My car broke down in the snow.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Dayton White
Kudos: 2





	Driving Home for Christmas

Bucky Barnes realizes it’s probably not his finest moment and he supposes he should be grateful he can pass off the red that’s coloring his cheeks as the bitter cold, it’s more palatable than the embarrassment of the former Winter Soldier standing ankle deep in snow that’s defeated his car, and as he waits roadside, he knows this is one holiday he won’t be allowed to forget.

Snow’s falling thick and fast, not enough to mask Bucky’s pout or his sigh of relief at the car that’s slowly coming into view, a kind of Christmas miracle he’s grateful for, even if he’s about to spend the rest of the day grovelling for it, but at least he’s met with a pair of twinkling blue eyes and an amused smile. Stupid and desperate as his situation is, Bucky’s a little caught up taking a moment to think something cheesy, like how the guy looks like an angel, all pink cheeked and pretty, snowflakes catching in the tuft of brown hair that’s sticking out under his red beanie. He’s tilting his head all cocky, waiting for an explanation that Bucky eventually gives with a sigh.

“Can you please help me? My car broke down in the snow.”

“You thought driving an Audi R8 in the snow was a good idea?”

“It’s fast and I have somewhere to be.”

Bucky’s met with a raised eyebrow and silence, it’s not exactly contempt but it’s clear the guy knows he’s talking out of his ass, patiently waiting for a better explanation that earns a guilty duck of Bucky’s head and an exasperated little sigh, because his fingers and toes are numbing from the cold.

“It’s Christmas. I promised my boyfriend I’d be home by now and I’m late. I just want to get home to him and say I’m sorry.”

“Is that it? That’s the only reason?”

“Yeah?”

“So, the ring has nothing to do with it?”

“Dayton!”

“What? It’s not my fault you didn’t hide it properly. I mean, come on, in the box of Pop Tarts?”

“Pop Tarts have sugar in them!”

“Bucky, can you shut up and kiss me, so we can go home?”

Bucky huffs, a small sound of frustration at what was meant to be a surprise that he’d planned perfectly, from breakfast in bed to the bottle of champagne to celebrate with over Christmas movies, but the second he opens his mouth for a rebuttal, Dayton’s pulling him in for a kiss that’s cold and tastes like snow. Frustration doesn’t seem to matter much now, Bucky’s relaxing against Dayton with a contented little sigh at being wrapped up in his arms and when he pulls back, there’s a grin that mirrors Dayton’s.

“If I knew stealing Tony’s car was all it took for a romantic rescue, I would have done it a lot sooner. Who knew you could be so cheesy, Dayton?”

“Shut up and kiss me, Bucky.”


End file.
